Doll Twins
by Masked-Secret-Neko
Summary: We are dolls beautiful yet we have no emotions we are like puppet on strings always being controlled are smiles always fake and forced.But even if it just once I want to see you smile a real smile even if it means you will forget me but it on because I will always come back for you imouto Chan.(Amuto,Kutau main parings)
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is my first fanfiction ever so yeah. Kind of came to me when I was watching something on youtube called Servant of Evil but its not like the song really I just thought of doing something with Amu having a twin anyway please enjoy but it probably will suck and PS sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes and I don't own Shugo Chara ? anyway on to the story ~nya

~? pov~

" We are known as doll twins beautiful just like a porcelain doll, people admire us and think we are perfect but we know that is not true because there is no such thing as a perfect person even if there was we wouldn't be them because behind all the smiling and happiness we show to them its all fake. Fake smiles that we are forced to play or else we would be know as weak. We don't even know what having real happy and positive feelings feel like because of the darkness that are parents forced upon us we are bond to be trapped in this dark cage forever until someone unlocks the even if its you and just you they set free of this bird cage I will be happy because seeing a true smile coming from you it will make me happy. So for know your memories will be erased and your true form will be masked and I will only seem like a stranger to you. But remember you need to come back for a bird need to come back to their cage sometime just like a phoenix always returning. Goodbye for now we will see each other again my kawaii imouto chan"

~Amu's POV~

Amu Chan wake up my chara Ran yelled " I am up I am up" I said rubbing my eyes to get rid of the sleepiness. I looked at my clock and noticed it was already 7:45. "Why didn't you guys wake me up"I screached yelling at my charas. "We did but you didn't hear us Amu~ desu"replied Su. "Fine whatever" I replied and took a quick shower and brushed my hair and put on my uniform. (AN Its just like there elementary uniform but instead of a red tie and red skirt its purple and the guys uniform are the same but it green) I quickly grabbed some toast and said goodbye to Ami and my parents and chara changed with Ran. By the time I was at school the bell rang signaling for everyone to get to class. It was the usual routine everyone going all ~Cool and Spicy~ when the see me 'sigh'. As I reached my class I heard people talking about a new student choosing to I ignore it

I sat in my chair and looked at the window not noticing Nikaidou was already there and the fact that he slipped once again.

~Normal Pov~

"OK minna quite down I would like to introduce you to Akira Hido" "Hajimemashite Mina watashi was Akira I hope we get along" Akira replies smiling a gentle smile. "OK Akira kun you can sit next to Himamori san". " Its Hinamori get it right sensei" Amu answered angrily. Akira went up to sit beside Amu and said something that caused Amu eyes to widen.

~Amus POV~

I heard the new kid Akira whisper something that the whole class couldn't hear. In a soft yet dark voice he said "Its nice to meet you again imouto Chan"

What could this mean review to find out and I am sorry about my grammar I know it sucks. So again review if you want me to continue but you probably don't and sorry if I seemed like stole anyone's story ja ne ~nya


	2. Chapter 2

**OK my next chapter but first I would like to thank the people who followed and shout out to ,Akane212 and Hannah L-Sama for reviewing and I will keep what you said in mind but because of my memory I might forget so I will say an early still might be grammar disclaimer I don't own Shugo Chara.~nya**

~Amu's POV~

My eyes widened from what the new kid Akira had said. "What do you mean" I replied in my cool & spicy tone.

Akira laughed "I'm kidding" he joked.

"But enough with the jokes it nice to meet you Hinamori Amu chan!" Akira continued smiling a blinding smile.I scoffed and said "Whatever and just call me Amu" but inside I was embarrassed. "Okay then Amu Chan and you can call me Akira" he replied while staring at me intensely.

"Okay then Akira nice to meet you" I answered bluntly then looked outside the window not paying attention in class.

~Normal POV~

The bell rang signalling the students of Seiyo Middle school that class was finally over. Amu was about to go until Nikaidou stopped her. "Himamori san can you show Hido kun around school, since he is just new here?" Amu just stared at him and replied with a whatever.

~Amu's POV~

I was about to leave to go to my next class when suddenly Nikaidou stopped asked if I could show Akira around school. I stared at him for while deciding if he was serious or not but instead of arguing I just replied "Whatever" and walked away but I made sure Akira was following."So..." I started. "What is your next class?" I finished nervously. "Don't be so nervous Amu Chan. "I-I am not nervous" I retorted. "Anyway why did you transfer here in the middle of the school year?" I asked.

Akira paused "I can't tell you that" he said his character seemed totally different instead of nice and cheerful he seemed cold and sadistic. "A-Are you okay?" I asked him trying to hide the fear in my voice yet it didn't noticing this

"Oh gomen did I scare you Amu chan don't worry you will find out eventually.., oh come on let's get to class!" Akira said. "Ok"!" I replied " So my next class is Science with how about you?" I said trying to ignore the previous conversation we just had.

"Oh me too" Akira replied. "Since I will be showing you around would you like to meet my friends?"

"Sure!" Akira replied.

~Normal POV~

It was finally lunch and Amu had just found out that she had all the same classes with the new kid Akira.

Amu was now introducing Akira to her friends. "Okay minna I would like to introduce Akira he is the new kid in my class.(AN Tadase in Rima are in her class but weren't there because of guardian activities and since Amu is joker she didn't need to come so they don't know who Akira is yet) All the guardians smiled except Rima who only looked at the guardians. He smiled introducing himself but there was something wrong with his smile it seemed so fake and forced like it was painted on him. Yet Amu felt as if the smile was oddly familiar."Amu!" a voice yelled.

** OK that is it for this chapter and in case anyone is confused the guardians so Amu,Tadase,Rima,Yaya,Nagihiko,Kukai and Kairi are all in middle school and they already defeated Easter so Utau and Ikuto aren't enemies and Ikuto is searching for his and the others will be mentioned more in the next chapters.**

**Ages**

**15:Amu,Akira,Rima,Nagihiko and Tadase**

**16:Utau and Kukai**

**18:Ikuto**

**14:Yaya and Kairi**

** Akira Hido**

**Is as tall as Nagi has whitish purple hair and has ocean blue eyes and he will get charas.I will try to make the chapters if you want more.~nya**


	3. Chapter 3

** OK here is the next chapter for Doll Twins and special thanks to Pizza Girl for reviewing and if you want I wrote another story called on to the story and I don't own Shugo Chara or the recipe I only own my OC.**

~Normal POV~

" Amu !" a voice yelled. Amu turned around to see Utau (AN I wonder who thought it would be Ikuto ⊙ω⊙) "Utau!" Amu yelled out of surprise."What are you doing here!?" Amu continued

"Oh I wanted to hand you these concert tickets for my next concert" Utau replied while handing Amu 6 tickets and 6 backstage pass.

"Is that really what you came here for and its still the middle of school for us!?" Amu questioned.

"Yeah" Utau replied bluntly while passing Amu

"Okay then thanks" Amu answered while sweat dropping.

"Yeah we can go to Utau tan concert!" Yaya shouted.

"Thank you Utau San" Nagihiko and Tadase replied.

"Thanks idol San!" Kukai exclaimed.

Rima only nodded .(AN if you're wondering where Kari is he will be in the later chapters)"Oh who is this Amu" Utau questioned while pointing to Akira. "

"Oh that is Akira Hido" Amu replied.

"Oh nice to meet you I am Hoshino Utau you might know me already" Utau said.

"Hai you're one of Japans top idols, its a pleasure to meet you"Akira answered while smiling a bright smile yet Amu could still feel that the smile was fake like he was being forced to do school bell then rang signaling that lunch was over and it ."Oh since your Amu friend here"Utau exclaimed while handing Akira another ticket and a backstage past."You can come too" Utau said their goodbyes as Utau walked away and the guardians packed up their lunch and headed to their afternoon classes.

~Amu's POV~

As we said our goodbyes to Utau me and Akira headed to our afternoon class. Rima,Nagihiko and Tadase had different classes as while they have Art with Mrs Yuki me and Akira have Home economics with Mrs needes to pair up with one person and since Akira didn't really know a lot of people we got paired up together. We were making chocolate macaroons with gance today which I knew how to do without needing to chara change with Su since I helped in my uncle's bakery over the summer and I could know cook a 5 star meal without the need of character change. **(AN this is actually a real recipe for it so if you want to try you can do it if you want to see the actual site it is from check my bio and I don't own recipe.)**

_ Equipment: You will need a pastry bag fitted with a 1/2-inch tip. If you don't have one, you can either spoon round dollops of batter onto the baking sheet or make a pastry bag by snipping off one corner of a large resealable plastic freezer bag._

_Ingredients:You will need almond meal or almond flour, which are the same ingredient—raw blanched whole almonds that have been ground into a fine powder. If you cannot find almond flour/meal, you can grind blanched almonds until very fine._

_Ingredients_

_For the macarons:_

_2 cups powdered sugar_

_1 cup almond flour or almond meal_

_3 tablespoons natural unsweetened cocoa powder_

_1/4 teaspoon fine salt_

_3 large egg whites, at room temperature_

_Pinch cream of tartar_

_3 tablespoons granulated sugar_

_For the ganache filling:_

_4 ounces bittersweet chocolate, finely chopped_

_1/2 cup heavy cream_

_2 tablespoons unsalted butter (1/4 stick), at room temperature and cut into cubes_

_Instructions_

_For the macarons:_

_ two baking sheets with parchment paper; set aside. Fit a large pastry bag with a 1/2-inch plain tip; set aside._

_2. Place the powdered sugar, almond flour, cocoa powder, and salt in a food processor fitted with a blade attachment and pulse several times to aerate. Process until fine and combined, about 30 seconds. Sift through a flour sifter into a large bowl; set aside._

_3. Make a meringue by placing the egg whites in the clean bowl of a stand mixer fitted with a whisk attachment. Beat on medium speed until opaque and foamy, about 30 seconds. Add the cream of tartar, increase the speed to medium high, and beat until the egg whites are white in color and hold the line of the whisk, about 1 minute. Continue to beat, slowly adding the granulated sugar, until the sugar is combined, the peaks are stiff, and the whites are shiny, about 1 minute more. (Do not over whip.) Transfer the meringue to a large bowl._

_4. Using a rubber spatula, gently fold the dry mixture into the egg whites in four batches until the dry ingredients are just combined. (The meringue will deflate.) With the final addition, stop folding when there are no traces of egg whites, the mixture runs like slow-moving lava, and it looks like cake batter. (Do not overmix.) _

_ the batter to the pastry bag. Pipe out 1-1/4-inch rounds about 1 inch apart onto the baking sheets, about 25 per sheet. Pick up the baking sheets and bang them against the work surface to help create the macaron base, or foot. Let the rounds sit at room temperature for 30 minutes to dry the tops and ensure even cooking. _

_ the oven to 350°F and arrange a rack in the middle. Bake the macarons one sheet at a time for 7 minutes. Rotate the sheet and cook for 7 minutes more. Transfer the sheet to a rack to cool completely._

_For the ganache filling:_

_1. Place the chopped chocolate in a large bowl._

_ the cream in a small saucepan over medium heat until it just starts to boil. Stir it into the chocolate without creating bubbles. Let sit for 1 minute. Add the butter and stir until smooth. Chill in the refrigerator until thickened but still spreadable, about 30 minutes._

_To assemble:_

_ macarons of similar size. Remove the ganache from the refrigerator. If you choose to pipe the ganache, transfer it to a resealable plastic bag and snip about a 1/2 inch off a bottom corner. Squeeze or scoop the ganache to about the size of a cherry (about 1 teaspoon) onto the center of a macaron half. Top with another half and press gently so that it looks like a mini hamburger. The filling should not ooze out the edges. Refrigerate, covered, at least 24 hours before serving. _

**(AN Okay I know its not really possible to do this with the time you actually would have in class but let's just say it is possible and again I don't own the recipe)**

After me and Akira finished making the macaroons and put it in the fridge we started cleaning everything up and started getting ready for our next class but as we were about to leave I bumped into Akira and something fell out of his pocket it was a pendant and it was opened in it there was a picture of him and a girl that looked liked was weird was that the girl had the same x clips I had.I know what is so special its a clip there are tons of them, but there were something different with that particular clip it was the color of pitch black and in the center of the clip there was blood red ruby that had a little scratch in it. I had the same one that I kept locked in jewelry image then appeared in my head of a dark room with a full body mirror and two people holding hands and they appeared to be twins but I couldn't really tell because there faces were blurred reflected in it.I started getting dizzy and collapsed the last thing I saw was Akiras face until I was surrounded by darkness.

**What could this possibly mean all thought it could be probably obvious to some people anyway I don't own the recipe link is in my bio and sorry for grammar errors and please review if you want me to continue and sorry if it seems like I am advertising this recipe please tell me so that I could remove I know everything seemed just to be the recipe but it will start progress ing in the next chapters and I kind of had a little bit of writers block anyway bye~nya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here is another chapter and thanks again for Pizza Girl for reviewing and thanks for those who followed,favorited and those who are reading this thanks for the sorry for not updating fast enough anyway on to the story and I will never own Shugo Chara. Okay lets get going~nya **

~ Amu's POV ~

I was surrounded in complete darkness the last thing I remembered was seeing Akiras face.I looked at my surroundings but only to be yet again greeted by darkness. In my thoughts I wanted to start crying and screaming hoping I could get away from the darkness. But I couldn't I felt as if my emotions were slowly being sucked away from me and I felt as if my voice was being taken away from me like the darkness was about to swallow me leaving me trapped in a eternal cage. I couldn't do anything my body was starting to feel stiff, I was just about to give up and let myself be consumed by darkness. Until I suddenly saw a glimpse of light and it was as if it was coming near me, but what I thought was light it seemed to be a memory. It was just like the one me,Tadase and the charas saw when we went to stop Easter and help Ikuto**(AN You know like the episode where they saw Ikuto as child and he was trying to find his dad with Tsukasa)**I looked into the memory fragment and saw an image of a room with a mirror and there were two people in the was exactly like the image I saw before I blacked out but this time the two people I saw before looked younger and the room seemed to had more light and a happy vibe. They seemed to be around the age of 5 one was a boy the other a girl and both had whitish purple hair but yet again like the first time I saw them there faces were yet again two seemed to have been talking with each other.I tried taking a closer look and see if I could hear anything of what they were saying but suddenly everything got fuzzy I kept looking at the image if the two people and saw the girl give the boy a a thought came to me "The boy is Akira and the girl is..."

Before I could say it out loud I felt someone calling image then started to disappear and I started to see bright lights and familiar faces.

~Normal POV~

Amu started to stir awake making the people around her sigh in had relief drawn in their faces while thinking back to what had just happened a couple hours ago.

_~Flashback~_

_The guardians were on there way to their next class when they were stopped by a large crowd of people huddled up beside the entrance of a that they were the guardians and it was their responsibility to keep peace in the school they checked it pushed through the crowded to see what was so interesting that made a lot of people stop what they were doing and risk missing they got to to the center of the crowed they were surprised to see that Amu was there and she was lying unconscious in the arms of Akira._

_"What did you do to Amu"Rima yelled at Akira worried for her best friend's didn't answer his hair was covering his eyes making any possible emotions that were lingering in his eyes not started getting annoyed and slapped Akira straight in the face causing gasp and murmurs to start and making Akira look up and stare at they_**(AN meaning the guardians and everyone who was huddled around Amu)** _looked at Akira face to see if there were any signs of guilt or any emotions written on his face but there was none it seemed as if all the emotions were being drained out of things could escalate any higher Tadase,Nagi,Kukai and Yaya stepped first started making the students that were still huddled near them go to their next class that their sensei's won't get upset with doing this Nagihiko held on to Rima to make sure that she wouldn't do anything else that would for sure get her then took Amu away from the arms of Akira _

_that they could take_ her to the nurses office and they then went to their sensei's and Amus to tell them that they would be missing this happened they had not noticed that AKira had disappeared.

~ Flashback end~

The guardians looked at there pink haired friend as she began to stir when she finally woke up they began to swarm her with Amu didn't bother to answer them and cut them all off by asking them a question

"Where is Akira?" Amu asked in a monotone voice the guardian immediately quieted down as they were surprised at their friend's question.

Rima snapped out first and questioned her best friend why she wanted to see the jerk who made her unconscious.

Amu stayed silent for a while but then replied "He didn't do anything to make me unconscious I just fainted, now where is he?"

Amu questioned but now her voice held a tint of anger at Amus answer Tadase stepped up and asked Amu why she wanted to know where Akira was. For a second Amu seemed to have blacked out again for she didn't say anything for minutes finally Amu replied in a voice that was almost to quiet to hear whispered "Because he..."

**Cliffhanger sorry, now I wonder what what Akira is to Amu find out now next time and sorry for any grammar errors and review for more bye ~nya.(PS Ikuto will be appearing soon)**


End file.
